I Miss His Smirk
by WhatADayDreamer
Summary: Love is for weak people. I used to believe in love, but not anymore. Why I stopped believing? Tsukiyomi Ikuto betrayed me, Hinamori Amu. I was sure that Ikuto would be loyal to me. Well, he wasn't. AMUTO
1. Betrayal

I Miss His Smirk

_Chapter One – Betrayal_

**Ana: Hey! I really should be working on my 4th chapter of Wishes, but people actually voted on my poll~! ^__^ I'm so happy. But since I don't have anything else to do today, I wanted to start this chapter!**

**Ikuto: Will this be.. a sad story?**

**Amu: Please let me hate Ikuto!**

**Ana: Well, Amu you.. uhhh.. I think breaks up with him..?**

**Amu: Works for me!**

**Ikuto: Aww. But I love her voice.**

**Amu: Wow. ..Awkward!**

**Ana: You bet. But the update for this story(as in 2nd chapter) might be a little slow. Since I sort of have writer's block for Wishes. But I'll update this story once or twice a week!**

**Amu: She does not own Shugo Chara! in any way!**

**Ana: If I DID, then Amu and Ikuto would be together, Tadase would be a dinosaur, Kukai and Utau are together, etc! And I would be Amu's friend~! xD**

**- Color My World-**

**Amu's POV**

**_Flashback_**

_"Amu.." Ikuto started. "I'm moving."_

_"W-What?" I stammered, tears welling up in my eyes. A part of me was hoping that he was joking, and he's tease me about taking him seriously. But the other part was actually believing him, and that part overruled the other one._

_"I'm. Moving." Ikuto stated coldly. I wondered. Why was he being so cold now? We could still keep in touch, right?_

_"We.. can still keep in touch, right?" I asked, my voice choking on the last words._

_"Yeah. We'll do video chats every Sunday." he smiled, but I could tell it was fake. _

_"Uhm.. when are you moving?" I tried to blink away the tears. "_Why _are you moving?"_

_"I'm going to college. I'll be majoring in Music." he replied. "D-Don't worry, it's close by.. It's only 5 hours away." he joked. I frowned._

_"Oh. I love you too." I dumbly replied._

_"I go I.. got to go now." he suddenly said. Something vibrated in his pocket, and he frowned. "You know, gotta go pack. And you're my girlfriend, okay?" I nodded._

_"Yep. Go now. I'm happy for you." I whispered to him. He smiled a sad smile, then left._

_After Ikuto Moved_

_I just logged on to Yahoo! **(I do not own!) **to go chat with Ikuto. It was Sunday night, and i was sort of excited to see him after a week. I even bought a new webcam so he can see me, and he bought one, too._

_I PMed him, saying, "Hey Ikuto! I'm on now. Webcam chat, remember?"_

_I waited, and I finally heard a "ping!" from my computer. I placed my book on the table again and clicked on the link that said, "Request Webcam Chat"._

_I waited for him to accept. I couldn't wait to see his new apartment, and to hear his voice again. It seemed like forever since I didn't see his face.. or his smirk. I miss him. A lot._

_The webcam light blinked, and I looked at the screen. I saw Ikuto there, and I smiled. He smirked back, and typed, "missed me? ;)"_

_"Yeah, so much!" I replied back._

_I looked more closely at his face and I realized it was sort of.. pink? He also wasn't wearing a shirt.._

_"Are you blushing? xD" I typed._

_"No. Psh." his answer came back onto the screen. I giggled, and looked at his video chat again. I saw a nightstand, the door to the bathroom, some sock on the floor, a bra, some panties, and.. WAIT._

_A bra and a panty?_

_"Ikuto, you love _me, _right?" I typed back quickly._

_"Of course, Amu. You're my only love." I decided to call him. I prayed he was drunk. He had a home phone, so might as well._

_"Hello?" a girl's voice answered, and she hiccupped. _

_"Is this Ikuto's house?" I asked. _

_"Yeahh. Man, I gotta tell you.. have you ever slept with him?" she giggled._

_"N-no.."_

_"Too bad then.. I was his first one, and he is GOOD! Ooh, I want more now.." she sighed._

_"M-may I speak to him?"_

_"Sure!" she said, and I saw a girl come across the screen holding a blanket or towel to her body. She kissed Ikuto, and said, "Here you go!"_

_"Hello?" I heard Ikuto's voice over the mile say to me._

_"I thought you loved me Ikuto." my voice said weakly._

_"I love youuuu. Of course." he slurred. Was he drunk?_

_"Are you drunk Ikuto?" he nodded on the screen. The girl just sat on his lap and played with his hair. _

_"I can't believe you Ikuto. It's gonna kill me to say this, but.." I was hyperventilating, but I managed to stutter, "w-we're o-over. Tell you're slut that she's lucky to have you." and I hung up._

_He blinked on the screen, and shrugged and hung up the phone. I forgot(and he did to) that there was a speaker on the webcam. _

_"Hey Ikuto-koi," the last syllable stabbed my heart. "Who was that..?"_

_"Oh, some girl I used to lovee...?" he said it like a question, btu when the girl kissed him, it shattered my heart into a billion pieces. He betrayed me! How could he do that?_

_But the billion pieces my heart shattered into just crumbled when the girl kissed him fully on the lips again, and Ikuto smiled and kissed back.._

_I shut off the computer. I got the webcam, hid it deep in my closet, and I went to bed and cried._

_I thought I found my true love. I didn't think Ikuto would actually go and get _drunk, _but I guess I was wrong. The 3 words that I longed to hear from him, and got from him, faded away. He didn't love me. He never did. i told him drinking can mess you up mentally and physically, but he didn't listen. On that night, I realized 3 things._

_1. Never trust anybody. Everybody that you love and care about will hurt you eventually. You'll just have to choose who's worth it. And I don't think Ikuto's worth it anymore. He was the one who betrayed me._

_2. Drinking can really mess you up. Alcohol can destroy true love, puppy love, crushes, you name it. _

_3. The three words words, I Love You, are meaningless. They're like make-up. Makeup can cover it up, but when it fades away you will see the painful truth._

**_End of Flashback_**

And on that night, I, Hinamori Amu, vowed to never fall in love again.

Love is nothing.

The heartbreak from what you thought was love.. can ruin your life. Forever.

And I promised to myself to never speak about Tsukiyomi Ikuto. And if I ever heard his name again, then I would just ignore it and go on with my life normally.. Or as normal as it can get.

-Color My World-

**Ana: Wow, this was really dramatic..**

**Ikuto: Who was the girl? You know, the one I was cheating on Amu with?**

**Ana: DENSE. Doesn't matter.**

**Amu: Please R&R! I cried when i read this. TT___TT**

**Ana: Seriously?**

**Amu: Not! Haha. P:**

**Ana: please review!**

**V  
V  
V  
V**

**Click on this button please. (:**


	2. Trying To Move On

I Miss His Smirk

_Chapter Two - Trying to Move On_

**Ana: OMG! -squeals-**

**Amu: What's wrong with her?**

**Ikuto: She's excited. I'm not. I'll probably get pelted with rocks again.**

**Ana: Haha! xD I'm excited and _extremely _happy because after I posted this up I logged off of FanFiction, and when I come back like, 3 hours later, I got 6 reviews! And here are my thank yous!**

**-Answers to Reviews-**

**XXDrEaMsXCoMeXTrUeXX: **Thanks for reviewing! :) I'm updating right nowz. ^_^

**Courtney D: **I'm happy you liked my story! I was planning on making it a AmuKai. Then into an AmuTo. Thanks for suggestions! (Ikuto: It should be AmuTo all the way.. Kukai.. DON'T TOUCH HER!!) LoL.

**WolfLoverLisa: **Haha, that chat review made me smile! :D Haha, Ikuto's passed out over here, too. (Ikuto: ZzzzZzz) Don't worry, I won't discontinue this story. :)

**Himeka Tsukiyomi: **:o It's Himeka Tsukiyomi!! :D Sorry, I just happen to think you're sort of famous on FanFiction, lol. :P Love your stories! Anywho, I wanted to see if this story might make someone cry, sort of. I'm not evil, lol! But thanks for reviewing! I'm updating noww. :)

**Nessz: **Lol, you're review made me smile. (: Oh noez! He's dead! -shows Ikuto a pic of Amu in a swimsuit- (Ikuto: What'd I miss?) Thanks for reviewing.. And for killing the girl!

**animeluver714: **Haha, loved your review. :) Yes, most people believe he needs to be tortured. And he will be! Anyways, thanks for reviewing! (Ikuto: I'm getting beat up! Ahh!)

**-End of Answering to Reviews-**

**Ana: Woot! Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate every single one of them. You should have saw my parents' faces when I squealed when I saw the reviews. ^__^ They were like, "WTF is wrong with her?" in Tagalog, haha. Also, the charas will be human here, okay?**

**Amu: Okay.. What's with Ikuto? ....Oh. He's asleep.. A reviewer knocked him out. **

**Ikuto: ZzzzZzzzz..**

**Ana: ^_^; I do not own Shugo Chara! or its characters in any way!**

**-Color My World-**

**Amu's POV**

It's been a two 2 whole years since Ikuto.. betrayed me. Today was the exact day when I saw him with the slut, Saaya Yamabuki. **(A/N: I forgot to mention that was her, sorry!)**

The alarm beeped, and I sleepily smacked the off button on it. I yawned, and sat up on my bed. My feet touched the cold floor, and I stood up from my bed. I glanced at my wall clock, and then walked to the bathroom.

I did my business in the bathroom, and stepped out of the bathroom. Slowly I looked into my vanity mirror.

Staring back at me was my reflection. I was now 18 years old, in my senior year in high school. My hair grew a little bit. It was about an inch past my shoulder, or more. My eyes were still golden, but they were a darker shade of gold. My eyelashes were really long. My cheeks were sort of rosy, but I realized it was because I was sort of warm. I was now 5' 4", or somewhere close. I grew 2 whole inches in 2 years!

Someone knocked on my door, then my mom appeared in my doorway. She had a warm smile on her face. I smiled a fake, small smile and she sighed.

"Good morning, Amu-chan!" she greeted me, walking up to me to give me a hug.

"'Morning, Mom."

"Breakfast is ready. You want some?" she asked me.

"I'm fine." I replied to her, quietly.

She nodded, and walked downstairs.

I got dressed in my school uniform. It was blue, and plaid. The skirt was a navy blue(plaid), and I have a long-sleeved white blouse that goes under my dark blue blazer. I pulled up my long white knee-socks, and stepped into my black flats with a blue bow on the toes. I clipped on my dark blue, almost black, X-hairclip onto my hair, and walked downstairs. **(It looks just like the one in the anime/manga, but it's not red. It's blue. And no leg warmers and the cloth around her arm. )**

I grabbed a piece of toast from the plate and took a bite. I could taste the buttery goodness, and I grinned.

Deciding on bringing lunch instead of buying, I packed my lunch. I packed 2 pieces of leftover pepperoni pizza, a coke, and some gyoza. I knew his brothers stole his lunch again.

"There you go!" I smiled, and I yelled, "I'm going to school!" to Mom, and walked to school.

**_Time skip! To Lunch!_**

I sat under the tree, waiting for Kukai, Rima, Nagi, and Tadase. It was "Our Table" as we'd like to call it. Kukai came first, and he pecked me on the cheek, I giggled. I was about to ask him where Utau was, but then I shut my mouth. I forgot she went to college.. the same one _he _went to. She anted to major in music, too.

"My brothers stole my lunch!" he groaned. I laughed.

"Don't worry. I brought some for you." I told him, and he kissed me again, and I got out my lunchbag and took out my lunch.

I got out another paper plate and gave him a slice of the pizza, 4 gyozas, and we shared a coke. I also had a pizza and gyoza. Not the best combo ever, but it was decent.

"Thanks, Amu-koi." he said, and we ate our lunch.

5 minutes later, Rima and Nagi came down and sat at our table. They also shared a lunch, since Rima forgot her lunch money. They shared a hamburger, some fries, and a Sprite.

"Hey Rima," I called out to her. She looked up at me. "Where's Tadase?"

"Oh." Rima thought for a moment. "With his girlfriend I think. At the lunchline." she pointed at the line.

Lulu Morcierf. **(I don't know how to spell her last name, sorry!) **I forgot about her. At least Tadase got over me. He can be happy. I still have a feeling he worries about me though. He thinks that I still love _him. _The person who left.

At that moment, Tadase and Lulu came to our table. They looked so cute together~! At least Lulu isn't hateful toward me. We're sort of friends now.

"'Sup, Lulu, Tadase." I said, and Tadase nodded. He looked into my eyes, and with a pang of fear, I hoped he didn't remember that today was the exact day when _he _left me.

"How are you, Amu-chan?" he asked. My eye twitched, but no one noticed. After all this time, he finally dropped the "Hinamori-san" honorific thing.

"I'm fine. You?" I replied, and took a bite of my pizza.

"Fine, also." he smiled his kingly smile, and we both ate our lunch. Soon, everyone finished their lunch, and we talked about hat was happening in class. the funny things, the drama, the teacher, the homework, anything. My friends were smart enough to not bring up the subject of the "stupid anniversary". Soon the bell rang, and Nagi, Kukai, and Lulu went off to PE. Kukai hugged me before he left. I smiled.

Rima, Tadase, and I walked to out next class - History. Our teacher, Mr. Robbins, usually watched the hallways. He was a pretty tall guy. So no one screwed up in front of him

"Amu," Rima nudged me. "I'm going to go to the girl's bathroom, okay? I'll see you in class." Rima walked to the bathroom, and it left me and Tadase in an uncomfortable silence.

"Hey." Tadase said. He seemed focused on saying something, or doing something. "Are you _truly _okay?"

"O-of course!" I said. Crap, I haven't stuttered in a long time! I turned my head away from his stare.

"It took me a few years, Amu. But I can finally tell when you're using your 'Cool&Spicy' facade. Amu, you still miss _him, _right?"

I sighed. "Yes, I do. And I can't believe I broke my promise to myself. I actually fell for, and dated Kukai."

"It's not a crime to fall in love, Amu." he told me. We walked a little faster to class since we only had 3 minutes left.

"I know. But I just know that it might hurt Kukai if Ikuto comes back, and I just might choose Ikuto over Kukai." my voice almost cracked at the end when I said.. Ikuto's name.

"Kukai knows of the situation, Amu-chan. It won't hurt him, he'll be happy for you. Also, we both know Kukai likes Utau," he smiled. "And when we were 15, remember that name we made up for them? KuTau?" he chuckled.

"Kukai likes my sister?" someone said, and I turned around, and gasped.

**-Color My World-**

**Amu: How come every story must be cliff-hanged?!**

**Ana: Because it gets more peopel to review. ^_^**

**Ikuto: Evil.**

**Ana: Why would you care if I'm evil? You don't know how many people think YOU'RE evil!**

**Ikuto: What?**

**Ana: Remember? the first chapter?**

**Ikuto: Ohh. Yeah. Amu, I'm sorry about that.**

**Saaya: No he's not. :P -Ana gets a sharp pencil and throws it at her neck-**

**Angry Mob: Look! It's the slut! Get her!! **

**Saaya: Crap! -runs away, but is beaten up by the angry mob.**

**Ana: I do not own Shugo Chara! or it's characters! And please review!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Please review to find out who said "Who likes my sister?". It might not be as obvious as you think. :P  
**


	3. The New Guy

I Miss His Smirk

_Chapter Three - The New Guy_

**Ana: Woot! I got 2 reviews in an hour! :D I'm so happy! That must mean my grammar or imagination is getting better! :D**

**Amu: Wow, TWO REVIEWS! -fake surprise-**

**Ana: Oh, shut up Amu.**

**Ikuto: Don't you dare tell her to shut up!**

**Ana: I COULD just make this fic into a TADAMU, Ikuto. Or just keep it an AmuKai..**

**Ikuto: Ana! -gasps- You evil little... Whatever. I'll keep quiet..**

**Amu: TADAMU, OR AMUKAI PLEASE!!**

**Ana: You know you like Ikuto. :P **

**Ikuto: How could she not?**

**Kukai: ^_^; Please R&R.. and ANA DOES NOT OWN OR IS ASSOCIATED WITH SHUGO CHARA! OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**-Answers to Reviews-**

**Courtney D: **You never know! It might not be Ikuto. :P Or maybe it is. But good guess. :)

**Himeka Tsukiyomi: **I love your stories! :D I already replied to your review.. so yep. :P You'll never know if it's Ikuto. Or maybe it is. That's why I didn't put, "A manly voice" or "A purr" or "a seductive voice", etc. :P

**-End of Answers to Reviews-**

**Amu's POV**

"Who's in love with my sister?" someone repeated, and I spun around to be met with..

Chocolate brown eyes?

"Hello~?" the girl waved her hand in front of my face. "Are you okay~?"

She looked familiar. Her shiny, straight black hair, her side bangs with a bow or ribbon in it every day.. her dark blue sneakers, jeans, a sweater.. It was..

"Ana?" **(xD Muwahaha! I'm in this story also! xD Sorry, it helps me with the plot and planning.)**

"Missed me?" she asked, and hugged me.

"Yeah! I haven't seen you since I was 14!" I giggled. Tadase just stared with a small blush in his cheeks.. Wait, what the flip? "Wait, did you hear that Kukai likes Utau?"

"No duh." she winked.

"Last time I checked, you weren't Utau's sister." I told her. "And when did you come back to Japan?"

"Last week! And," she paused. "Utau is technically my sister! Or my half-sister. So there."

"How is that possible? When did you find out?" I was so confused!

"Well, Utau's Mom died right after Utau was born. Then the dad(Aruto) married my Mom, and then I was born 1 or 2 years later!" Ana giggled.

"Oh, that makes sense." I sighed.

"Pwee! Pweee~!" a supervisor whistled, and yelled, "Hurry up girls! 1 and a half minutes left!"

"Where you going next, Ana?" I asked her. We compared our schedules, and we both squealed, while Tadase kept on blushing.

"Awesome! You and Rima have the same schedule as me!!"

"Sweet!" she grinned. Then we ran up the stairs to ' class.

**_In History Class..._**

"Ana Hinakoto?" Mr. Robbins said, confused that he had a new student.

"Hai~!" she said, and Tadase looked at her and blushed again. WHAT THE F?

"Psst, Tadase!" I whispered. He looked at me, with his hand on his face. I smirked. "You have a crush on Ana, don't you?"

"Psh. N-no!" he said, his blush deepening. **(Eww. Uhm, yeah just wanted to add it..?)**

"Whatever.. Haha, I know the truth!" I taunted him.

"Hinakoto-san," he started. "_Why _did you transfer in to this school before school ends?"

Ana shrugged. "Don't know."

Mr. Robbins shrugged, and continued with attendance.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Come in," he said.

And in came a guy that looked like.. _him, _but his hair was black, and his eye color was green. My heart almost stopped, because those green eyes glanced at me, then looked at the teacher.

"Sorry I'm late. I'm a new student. My name is.." the new guy paused, and then said, "Aruto Hinakoto."

**Ana's POV**

What the freak? I don't have a brother! Well, I have a half brother, and that's Ikuto!

No way.. I might as well not blow his cover yet till I find out why he has my last name..

He looks JUST like Ikuto, but with black hair and green eyes..

**Amu's POV**

Wow.. maybe Ana has a lot of siblings. I don't know. I understand the black hair part, since she has black hair, but.. Whatever.

"Okay, just come and sit down next to Hinamori-san. Amu, please raise your hand," and I rose my hand, while blushing.

**(Note: Amu is sitting near the windows, Ana and Rima next to her, Tadase in front of Ana. Then Ikuto has to sit in front of Amu! No one is in front of Rima. It's a 6-table-group..)**

He walked silently to the seat next to Tadase. He was right in front of me, and he smelled just like Ikuto! Agh!

He turned around to face me, and whispered, "Hey, Koneko-chan."

I glared at him, and turned his head around. I actually did that, I held his head, and turned it around.

"Ow." he muttered, but turned back around again.

"What the flip are you doing here, Ikuto?!" I whispered harshly to him, and then added, "We were over, you stupid playboy!"

"I'm hurt, my strawberry." he smirked, and I swear, I wanted to slap him. "I'm ARUTO, and according to the rumors I heard from the school, you're 'Ikuto' is in college. He cheated on you with Saaya Yamabuki. I'd understand his actions, since she is one hot slut!" he smirked.

SLAP!

"Y-you bastard!" I shouted, while the whole class and teacher turned to look at me. There was a cherry-red handprint on his left cheek, and I huffed. "If you want to find out about someone, go and ask them for yourself! Only _lowlife _people go behind someone's back to find out information! Go to hell!" and I grabbed my bag and ran out of the class, with tears stinging my eyes. Rima and Ana followed also, and with Tadase. Tadase shot him a dirty look, and he left. Ikuto was all alone at the table, while the whole class whispered. Mr. Robbins, not wanting any trouble, didn't say anything about students leaving his class.

"It only creates more paperwork." he muttered.

**-Color My World-**

**Ana: I was bored today, so I updated twice today. :) Since I left my other chapter with a cliff-hanger. x3**

**Amu: You have no life!!**

**Ana: Shut up. I'm bored, sick, and there's no where to go!**

**Ikuto: Review. Please. So. I. Can. Use. The. Bathroom~! -squirms in chair, since he's tied to it.-**

**Angry Reviewers that are mad at Ikuto for cheating: OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO~! **

**Amu, Ana, Ikuto: ^_^;**

**V  
V  
V  
V**

**Review. :)**


	4. Real Fighty, Real Fast

I Miss His Smirk

_Chapter Four - Real Fighty, Real Fast_

**Ana: I'm so happy! :D I got more reviews! :) I love reviews. Since I'm bored, sick, and stuck at home, I'll update more now. :) People love this story, I guess! **

**Ikuto: Of course they do. It's because a certain smexy character is in it. -strikes a pose-**

**Amu: xD WTF? LOL! **

**Ana: What's your problem?**

**Amu: Nothing. :P**

**Ana: Okay.. I encourage all of you to read "Anonymous"! Go to my favorite stories and read! Now! I loveee that story. :D**

**Nagi: Hello everyone.**

**Ana: :O STOP ACTING LIKE A STALKER!!**

**Rima: She forgot to drink her hot chocolate, huh?**

**Ikuto and Amu: Mm-hmm. And she doesn't own Shugo Chara! or their characters.**

**-Answers to Reviews-**

**WolfLoverLisa: **Yes, it was obvious, huh? xD But you'd be surprised at chapter three. X) Thanks for reviewing~!

**coonbuddy1: **Thanks! :) And ta da! Here's chapter 4! :D

**ShadowHeartDealer: **Thanks for thinking it was awesome! (: Wee, I hoped you read chapter two and three! I think you might like it.

**Courtney D: **You'll find out in this chapter if it's him or not. :)

**Himeka Tsukiyomi: **Thanks! :) And here's the next chappie. :)

**XXDrEaMsXCoMeXTrUeXX: **He's coming up in this chappie. ^^ Thanks for reviewing!

**AhYingx3: **Haha, Yoru? xD Nice, when my friend read it, she actually thought that, too. :P Thanks for the review!

**WolfLoverLisa: **Hee hee, I thought people would like the slap. :P I know I enjoyed writing it. xD

**Nessz: **Don't worry, there will be more. :D

**animeluver714: **Sorry for the confusion. :( But it should be cleared up in this chapter. x3

**linblueneko: **And here is the next chapter. :) Sorry for the confusion. It'll be all clear in this chappie.

**-End of Answering to Reviews-**

**-Color My World-**

**Amu's POV**

I ran down the stairs, and I almost tripped on a step but Rima caught me. She told me to go a little slower and that the teacher won't call anyone so he doesn't hav to do "more paperwork".

We decided to go to the roof, and it felt nice up there. It was sunny, and a few clouds were in sight. The breeze soothed my flushed face.

"That bastard." Rima muttered, and Ana nodded.

"Why did you slap him again? I wasn't paying attention." Tadase asked.

"Because he brought up you-know-who." Rima whispered to him. I rolled my eyes.

"You probably weren't paying attention 'cause you were staring at Ana." I snickered.

He twitched, and denied it. Ana just stared with a confused expression.

I leaned against the door that leads down to the classrooms.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Shit!" I said, and I told Rima, "Answer it! I'll go hide. Lie, and say that the nurse let you up here!" and I ran behind a potted tree.

Rima opened the door, and said, "Hey.."

Stupid, don't do that!

**Rima's POV**

"A-Aruto-kun." I stammered, which was weird. I never stuttered..

"Mashiro-san." he nodded. "Is Amu here?" I shook my head, no.

"Amu, don't climb down there!" I heard Tadase say. Damn, can't he just shut his mouth?

"You're lying." he said, and attempted to push the door more open, but thankfully, Ana was there. She was pretty strong, and she told me to "push with all your might!".

I pushed, and she pushed, but he wouldn't give up.

She decided to do something "lethal", as in her terms. She whispered, "Be prepared to close the door really fast!"

She opened it a little more, and punched Aruto, in the gut. He stumbled backwards, and we closed the door, locked it, and placed that huge potted tree and some rocks we found.

He kept pounding on the door, but the lock and the tree did their job.

Ana pet the bricks and whispered to the tree, "Good job!"

She was always so weird.. But that's why we love her, I guess.

I turned to Tadase. "Couldn't you be a little bit more quiet?!"

**Aruto's POV**

Ana punched me, and I fell backwards. Then they locked the door, and I pounded and pounded against the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Dammit!" I cursed.

Wait, I heard them say that Amu was climbing down or something..

Aha! I can go outside and climb up that staff ladder!

**Amu's POV**

After Rima said, "Hey.." to Aruto at the door, I decided that Rima would be too weak to actually protect the door. I spotted a ladder, and decided to climb dopwn, and yell to Rima and Ana that it was okay to open the door.

"Amu-chan, don't do that!" Tadase whispered loudly, but I shot him a glare and he stayed quiet. He pleaded with his eyes, but I just glared at him.

"You're lying." I heard a familiar voice say. I heard Ana punch someone, and I heard the door slam, and a pot move against the cement.

"Couldn't you be a little bit more quiet?!" I heard Rima say, probably to Tadase. "What the hell are you doing there, Amu?" She probably noticed that I was on the ladder, and if I slipped, then I could crash and fall to my death..

Whoa, too dramatic.

I heard someone yell, "Amu!" from below, and I turned my heard automatically, and regretted it. My foot slipped, and I swear, I jinxed myself!

I was falling, and I could see the cement come closer, and closer to my body. "Oh God, I'm gonna die!" I cried, but I forgot I saw a flash of blue underneath me.

All of a sudden, I landed on something really soft, and smelled a little like chocolate. My god, it was the exact same smell of Ikuto's

But when I opened my eyes, I saw green. Green eyes. Damn it!

I rolled off of him, and landed with an "oof!" onto the grass. I could tell that bastard was smirking, oh I know it!

I stood up, and wiped the dirt off my body.

"Ahem." I looked at Aruto, and glared at him.

"What do you want, you bastard?" I asked, shooting a glare at him. I thought I saw him wince.

"Is that how you treat someone after bracing their impact of falling to their death?" Aruto smirked, his eyebrow raised.

"No, but it's how I treat a stupid playboy who shouldn't have bothered me!" I said, and I shouted, "Rima, Ana, Tadase, I'm good! You know, I feel like going home now!"

_"Ooh, whatcha say..? Has your lollie been well? Well of course she is, ooh whatcha say...--" _

"What the flip, Ana?" I said to Ana on the phone.

"Well, I don't want you yelling what you're going to do when that stalking cat is right behind you." she told me, innocently.

I turned around quickly, and I saw Aruto trying to listen to my conversation.

Since I took a class in Tagalog(a philippino language), I knew Aruto wouldn't know about what I was saying. Also, Ana knew that language too!

"Ana, punta na ako sa bahay ko, okay?" I said, hoping she would understand. "Ung pusa dito, gusto ko mag patay!" (**Translation: "Ana, I'm going to my house, okay?" "I want to kill this cat over here!" LOL, my mom told me that's how it's said..)**

"Oh. Okay." was all she said.

I hung up, and I shouted to Rima to throw down my backpack. She dropped it, and I caught it easily. I put it on, and started walking in the direction of my home, tired of everything that happened today.

I felt someone grab my wrist, and I sighed, and tried to yank it away.

"Hinakoto-san," I said slowly. "LET GO."

"Nope." he said, popping the "p" at the end.

I twitched. "Don't try me, Hinakoto--"

"Aruto. It's Aruto, okay _Amu?" _he said, emphasizing my name.

_Oh, that's it! _I thought. He was grabbing onto my left hand. _Awesome. I hit harder with my right._

SLAP!

"OW! What's up with you and slapping, Amu?!" he groaned, his hand letting go of my wrist so it can hold his face.

"It's so I can get annoying people to stop bothering me!" I shouted, and ran to my house, so I wouldn't have to deal with him. How come all perverts have to be so stupid?

**Aruto's POV**

Damn, what's up with Amu and slapping me and calling me names?

I sighed. I might as well go home, too. I need to plan again, so I don't get another painful slap.

**_Timeskip! To Aruto's Apartment!_**

I was in the bathroom, with the faucet running.

"Carefully..." I murmured, and carefully picked the contact lens from my eye. Now I can see my original eye color. It was blue, or dark purple.

"Ikuto, nya!" Yoru mewed.

"Damn it, Yoru! I told you to call me Aruto! If Amu finds out, then I'm flipping toast!"

"Sorry, nya." he apologized, his bangs covering his eyes. But then his head perked right back up, and then asked, "You know, Ikuto, you look really weird with black hair and blue eyes. Even weirder with those green eyes, nya."

"It's supposed to make me look different, Yoru." I sighed, then placed the contact lenses in it's case and squirted the solution in it.

"Ikuto," Yoru said. "Why are you coming back for Amu _now? _I mean," he paused, and placed his index finger on his chin. "That slut you were with 2 years ago was pretty hot. You know, Yamabuki?"

"Saaya?" If he liked him so much, then why didn't _he _go out with her? "Dude, you know that she got me drunk and slept with me."

"Holy crap, you _slept _with her?!" he screeched. God, that hurt my ears.

"I didn't know, okay? I should have listened to Amu when she told me that alcohol was really bad for you.." I sighed, once again.

He rolled his eyes.

"Well. Might as well start planning." I walked to the kitchen table and sat down. Yoru got me a piece of paper and pencil, and I started out at square one.

**_Time Skip! Tomorrow Morning.._**

**Amu's POV**

I walked to school, swinging my bag back and forward. The sun was shining, it wasn't really cloudy, and it was breezy. It was like yesterday.

"Oi, Hinamori!" Kukai called out to me, and I smiled, and ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hey, Kukai!" I giggled. He kissed me, then we walked hand-in-hand to school.

"Wow, they're so cute together!" some girl whispered to her friend.

"Wow, they're an item?" her friend whispered back.

"Yeah, you're so slow! Turtle~!" the girl laughed.

I laughed also.

"Hey, Koneko-chan!" I heard a _very _familiar voice say.

I groaned. Kukai looked at me questioningly, and I just shook my head. I took out some pepperspray from my bag in case _he _would try anything on me, and then I turned around to be met with those green eyes. Aruto.

"Yo." he simply said, and then grabbed my hand. "How's my favorite person today~?" he dragged out the "ay" and I seriously wanted to slap some tape over his mouth.

"I don't know who you are, but you better let go of her hand." Kukai said, and it sort of scared me. He was so serious, and his eyes had that _glint _in it, and that meant he was uber serious. I only saw it once, but it scared me. The last time I saw the glint was when some other guy was hitting on Utau, when we were Juniors.. And damn, Utau was thankful, yet scared.

"Oh?" Aruto smirked. "And who are you to her," he jerked his chin to me. "to say that?"

"Don't test me, Ikuto-look-alike." Kukai growled. I am seriously getting goosebumps. THe oh-so carefree Kukai changed to a really serious dude. "Just let go of her hand, and I won't hurt you."

"What, so the little soccer player is now afraid to lose his girlfriend?" Aruto taunted.

Everything went so fast. One second, Kukai was angry, then the next, Kukai threw a punch at Aruto.

Did I mention that Aruto fell into a fountain? I can't believe that our school would even put a deep fountain over here! The water went up to your thigh(or my thigh) and Aruto fell in.

I saw some black stuff float around his head. He laid face up in the pond, but I guess he still had his breath. Something came out of his eyes, and it looked like a clear circle or something. His eyecolor changed to blue, and his hair was a mix black and dark blue.

It couldn't be, right? It couldn't be _him, _the one who..

Things got real fighty, real fast. The next thing I knew was that Kukai went at him! I never knew he had this side of him.. Well, no one pushed him to this limit, so..

"A-Amu!" I heard Aruto say. "H-Help me!"

What the freak? Aruto, a guy, asking for my help, a girl?

"Kukai, Kukai!" I yelled, and I managed to pry his hands from Ikuto's neck, and his foot from Ikuto's.. Uhm, _area. _"It's okay, I have pepperspray!"

Aruto's face went like this: T_T;

Kukai took a deep breath, and decided to help Aruto up. Aruto got up, glared at Kukai, then hid behind me.

"Ding dong~!" went the school bell, and Kukai kissed me on the cheek, glared at Aruto, then left with a "I'll see ya later!"

Damn, major mood change much?

"Amu." Aruto said quietly, while walking beside me. I raised my eyebrow.

"You have the next class with me??" I asked him, and he nodded.

"I do. And.." he paused. "Thanks.. I didn't fight back because I might have hurt him really badly."

I scoffed. "He hurt _you _really badly as well. I mean, look at him! He was wet, but at least he had a jacket. He also had a small bruise on his cheek, slowly beginning to form. Then a cut on his hand.

"I-I have something to tell you." he murmured quietly. I looked at him, expecting his answer. I was sort of trying to hold back my laughter, since his eye color was now blue for some reason, his hair was a mixture of black and blue, and he was soaking wet! "Do you think I'm really Aruto? What if I was someone else?"

**-Color My World-**

**Amu: Haha, he got beat up..**

**Ana: Yup. I'm not really god at fight scenes, so.. I hoped this was okay. ^_^;**

**Ikuto: It was decent.**

**Kukai: Hehe, I got to beat someone up!**

**Rima: It was not funny. Not at all. -watched more TV- what's so funny about a talking sponge?**

**Ana: It's funny for kids.. I watch it when I'm bored, or if there's nothing else to do..**

**Rima: Do you watch George Lopez?**

**Ana: :D Yeah! I love that show, lol! xD -Rima and Ana start talking about the show-**

**Everyone else: ^_^ Please R&R!**


	5. Tough Cookies, Foo!

I Miss His Smirk

_Chapter Five - Tough Cookies, Foo!_

**Ana: :D Yay! I got 25 reviews. x3 I'm so happy! Also.. Uhh. -forgot what to say- Oh yeah! School starts in a week.. -looks at Amu- Poor girl. She might get raped or something.**

**Amu: -is sleeping- No, Ikuto don't touch that. -mumbles-**

**Ikuto: -appears out of no where- Don't touch _what, _Amu?**

**Amu: You know what.. -rolls over and snores-**

**Ikuto: -smirks, looks at Ana- I'm gonna have some _fun _tonight. -kisses her neck-**

**Amu: -wakes up- Holy crap, Ikuto, why are you kissing my neck?!**

**Ana: ANYWAY! There might be some sniffles and tears in this chapter. MIGHT. Depends if I make it dramatic enough.. I haven't had ANY StarBucks at ALL for 4 weeks, so I have no idea if it'll be good. I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA~!**

**Amu: PLEASE REVIEW TO HELP ME BEAT UP IKUTO! :D -slaps him-**

**Ikuto: Ouch.. -touches the place Amu slapped him-**

**-Answers to Reviews-**

**Nessz: **:D I'm glad someone caught that. :) Hehe, thanks for the review! I love long reviews. :)

**black_kimono_otaku: **Amu _is _dense, lol! (Amu: WHAT?!) SHe should have recognized him, but maybe.. she's just confused. :P Don't worry, there wil be PLENTY more heart-breaking scene. :P Everytime I read one in a different fanfic, I always think about it later at night or during dinner. Like I thought about it during dinner, and my eyes started to water and my mom was all weirded out. xD Thanks for the review~!

**WolfLoverLisa:** You got that right! -high five- Cool, you're half Philippino? Yay! :D Thank for the review!

**kawii-amuto-4-life: **Thanks for reviewing. :) I'm glad you think it was a cool chapter! ^_^

**-End of Answering to Reviews-**

**-Color My World-**

**Amu's POV**

"Well?" Aruto said, waiting for my answer.

"If you were someone else, well, then you're someone else!" I stated, feeling very smart. **(A/N: As smart as dense Amu can get.) **"Also, I'd still know you as the obnoxious pervert who got beat up by my boyfriend."

He sweat-dropped. "That's not what I meant. What if I was Ikuto?"

I felt like the world stopped moving. If he was Ikuto, then that would explain why a contact lens or something came out of his eye and the eye color was now blue... and his blue hair. Well, it wouldn't matter anyway. I don't love Ikuto anymore.

Right? What if he WAS Ikuto?

Nah. He wasn't Ikuto. He's in college.

"Psh. Please, playboy." I rolled my eyes. "The Ikuto I know is in college, studying to be a music major. He's probably living the life he always wanted: being away from his worried girlfriend, cheating on her with some slut, and partying all night. He has no responsibilities."

"That's probably not true, Amu." he told me, looking at me seriously. "What if he still cared for you?" Wait, he just said he was Ikuto, what's with him saying "he" when "he" was supposedly "him"? Wow, that's confusing.

"Well, TOUGH COOKIES for him!" I exclaimed, feeling very tired of explaining this to him. "If he still cared for me, then he would have called me the _night after he cheated on me._" I paused, and took a deep breath. "But _nooooo, _he never called!"

"Maybe he lost his phone."

"I don't want to hear his excuses. It was _his _fault. He drank beer or something, he never listened to me!" I closed my eyes, and rubbed my temples. Bringing back all these memories was sort of giving me a headache.

"Amu, _I'm _Ikuto." Aruto, or the so called "Ikuto" said, and I rolled my eyes, and snorted. Then he muttered, "Wow, she's still dense."

**Aruto/Ikuto's POV**

I never knew she was this hurt from that incident 2 years ago. She could still talk smack about me, and she didn't care!

"Yeah, right. What, you're saying you lied to the school saying you're _18, _when 'Ikuto'", she put airquotes around my name. "is now 20 or 21 now?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, and I suddenly hugged her. I just wanted her to know that I was sorry, and I still love her. She struggled in my arms, but I refused to let go. But I guess she had a very "brilliant" plan, because she slowly moved her head down to my arm, and she bit me. Hard.

"OUCH!" I shouted, and I let go of her. She glared at me, and stuck her tounge out. She hasn't changed at all!

Well, except for the grudge thing.

"Why did you use Ana's last name, foo?" Amu acted all gangster now? Creepy.

"Because I did." Honestly, I couldn't think of a different last name, and no way in _hell _was I going to use the last name "Spears". Aruto Spears? Nuh-uh.

She stomped away from me, but I caught her by the wrist. She brought up her wrist, and my hand, and she bit my hand, AGAIN.

"Damn it, why do you keep doing that?!" I glared at her, then remembered she was supposed to be mad at _me. _

"Because you taught me that, retard." she spat at me, then I remembered that I told her that was called "self-defense" when some rapist or obnoxious guy tries to get you..

Wait, I'm a rapist now?

She ran away from me, and.. off of campus.

How come she always runs away now?

I ran after her, my feet making loud "thumps" against the concrete. The wind picked up, and it whipped my hair out of my eyes, which helped.

"Amu!" I yelled, but she only ran faster and faster, and I saw something wet hit the concrete behind her. They were tears, and she ran faster. She sure can run fast in those flats!

"Dammit, AMU!" I shouted, but she practically slammed into her house's front door, and she unlocked the door, ran inside, and when I wa sso close to the door..

She slammed it in my face.

I pounded on the door. "Open the door!"

I heard a muffled shout. "NO!"

"OPEN IT!" I shouted louder, and some neighbor's dogs started barking.

I kept pounding against the door, but she never opened it. Wow, my plan really worked out.

I stood back from the door, and looked at her house, trying to find an open window, or balcony..

There was an window on the side of her house, and I ran to it. Amu beat me to it, though. She closed the window with a slam, and I was surprised she didn't break the glass. I looked at her with kitty-cat eyes, and she hesitated for a second, but shook her head, and closed the blinds.

"Wait." I murmured to myself, and looked at the house again. "She has a balcony!"

I climbed the tree next to her blacony, and I easily hopped onto it. I tip toed to the glass doors, and opened the door. She should really lock this, some rapist or pervert might sneak in!  
....Wait. I'm acting like a stalker. Nevermind.

I heard someone trudge up the stairs, there footsteps making heavy stomps onto the steps. I needed a place to hide, she might push me off the balcony..

I saw her walk-in closet and her bathroom. Well, I hear some sniffles, and some hiccups, so she must be crying.. And she might 1.) Go to the bathroom and wash up, or 2.) go on her bed.

Not wanting to risk any chances, I slid open the closet door, walked in, and closed it, but left a little hole for me to look through. I heard the bedroom door open slowly, and I saw Amu walk right in carrying a.. tennis racket? She was holding it protectively, but when she checked in the bathroom and her balcony, she decided it was safe. "At least I don't have to whack him." she muttered, and I scooted to the other end of the closet when I saw her walking toward the walk-in closet. She opened it a little, threw in the racket which hit me on my leg, and closed it.

I opened it a little to watch her.

She went to the bathroom, like I predicted. I heard the water turn on, and I had a feeling she was going to take a bath.. Afterall, when we used to date, she told me a bath always feels good..

The water stopped, and I heard something soft fall to the ground. Must be her clothes. Suddenly, I had the urge to... Go see her. To apologize to her. But why now? When she's naked, and wet? **(A/N: PERVERT!) **Maybe because she'll HAVE to forgive me to have a peaceful bath! I'm so smart. **(A/N: Yeah right. xD)**

I tried to open the door to the bathroom, but it was locked.

"Easy." I thought, and I went to her drawer, got a hairpin, and picked the lock. I entered her bathroom, and I saw Amu with her hair in a bun, and the bubbles floating on top of the water, covering her body. Thank god, or else I probably would have lost it there. Tough cookies, life ain't fair. I really want her..

"Amu." I said. Probably not the best decision I made, because she opened her eyes, and almost screamed, but I covered her mouth. "Look, I'm _sorry _for getting drunk, like, 2 years ago, okay? Will you forgive me?" She glared at me, and said....

**-Color My World-**

**Amu: Why the hell did he want to see me naked?! -thinks- Oh yeah, 'cause he's a PERVERT.**

**Ikuto: Aww, you know you like it.**

**Ana: ^_^; Whatever. I didn't think this was a good chapter. I kept getting distracted, and it wasn't really.. tearful. Well, just leave me yout thoughts and suspicions on what you this she will say... Also, leave me some ideas for this story. :) please review!**

**V  
V  
V**

**Review!**


	6. A Loving Promise

I Miss His Smirk

_Chapter Six - A Loving Promise_

**Ana: Helloo!**

**Amu: This is the longest time you haven't reviewed!!**

**Ikuto: Yeah!**

**Ana: Well, Sorrryyy~! I was busy, and unlike YOU -looks at Amu and Ikuto- I'm BUSY and have a LIFE!**

**Amu and Ikuto: Hey!**

**Ana: Haha. Anywho.. I won't be answering to reviews on this chappie, I decided to just reply later! xD Whatever. Here's the chappie! I do not own Shugo Chara!!**

**Ikuto: She's just a lazy 7th grader.**

**Ana: Yeah.. Wait. HEY! -glares at Ikuto- Whatever. Anywho, I'll update once a week, maybe more if I actually understand my math homework. Plus, I have a project for AViD, and I have to do my vocab for Science, and this magazine project in English. Also, I have to learn street hockey, and I am TERRIFIED of that game. Don't ask why.**

**Amu: -just to piss Ana off- WHY do you hate street hockey?**

**Ana: -raises an eyebrow- I'm just bad at playing a game in front of people. Okay? Except for soccer, because I don't suck unlike some people. But street hockey, I'll suck. :(**

**Ikuto: Whatever.. Here's the chappie, and please review!**

**-Color My World-**

**Amu's POV**

Why the _hell _was Ikuto in my bathroom?! I didn't see him in my room, or the bathroom.. Crap. He was hiding in the closet, dammit! His hand was clamped over my mouth, and I tried to pry it away, but it stuck on there like it was molded there. Ugh, I hate my _life! _

My hand slowly went up and it made a loud clap. How many times have I slapped him in a few days? A lot, I guess. It left a cherry-red handprint on it like before when I first met him, when he was supposedly "Aruto". Automatically, his hand released my mouth to cover his left cheek, and I took a big gulp of air. I glared at him, and if looks could kill, I would have to find a place t hide his corpse.

"IKUTO!" I screamed. "ARUTO! Whoever you are," I was literally shaking with fury, and my face was probably a bright pink, considering the fact I was naked in the bathtub, "how the _hell _did you get in here?!"

"Duh. The balcony." he replied back innocently. Seriously? I should buy a heavy metal lock to put on the door, or maybe buy a loyal dog to keep that obnoxious perverted cat out. As if reading my mind, he then said, "You should really lock your balcony door. Perverts or rapists can come in, you know?"

"Yeah, because ONE CAME IN!" I yelled, implying that he was the perverted rapist. His smirk turned into a frown. His eyebrows furrowed, and a confused expression made it's way to his face. Haha, and he said _I _was the dense one!

"What are you saying?" he said, raising one eyebrow. I closed my eyes, and sighed. I closed them for about 2 minutes, and I said, "I am saying that YOU are the pervert. Retard." I opened them again, and I held my squeal back. He was right in front of my face, and he did that without making a sound. I swallowed the lump in my throat, or tried to, and said in a small, but steady voice, "So you should leave before I smack that stupid smirk off yo' face!"

"That's mean, Amu-koi," he pouted. "But what I'm really here for, is to.." he paused, and took a deep breath. He looked me straight in the eyes, and leaned in closer. "Apologize. I'm sorry for lying to you, for cheating on you, okay?"

"Just one apology can't heal the scars you made." I whispered to him, loud enough for him to hear. My bangs covered my eyes. I couldn't look at him. I always dreamed of this moment, of where he would admit he was wrong, and he'd come crawling back to me. But I never thought it would happen like this. Me, naked in the bathtub, while Ikuto comes in without me knowing, and he's begging, sort of.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for cheating on you, and I'd like to add I was _drunk, _so it doesn't really count--" I cut him off with a glare that said, "it-did-count,-stupid". "Ahem, I'm sorry that I didn't believe you when you said alcohol wasn't dangerous. I'm sorry for waiting for so long to apologize, and not calling you. I'm sorry for everything."

"..." I couldn't say anything. I felt like some scars that he left behind was starting to slowly disappear, and it felt nice. My chest didn't seem as heavy, and sad anymore. Aruto, I mean Ikuto, looked at me with a loving, apologetic look. But then he switched it to a kitty-cat look, and I had a strong urge to pet his hair, or cuddle with him with chocolate milk, and sleep with him.

"Will you be mine?" he asked me, and he looked at me seriously, and he took out a ring from his pocket, and my breath hitched. It _couldn't _be _it, _right? He held a purple velvet box, and I was so close to hyperventilating. My face was burning, and he got down on one knee, and I suddenly remembered that we were in the bathroom, and I was naked and wet, and he was actually serious.. He opened the box, and inside, tucked inside the fluffy mini-pillow, was a silver ring, with a diamond in the middle, and on both sides of it was a sapphire heart and on both sides of the sapphires was a red heart.

"I-is it.. what I think i-it is?" I stuttered, my eyes watering, and I was starting to smile. He nodded, and said, "If you think it's a wedding ring, and also for you to be mine forever, then.. yes." He grabbed my left hand, and took out my ring and slipped it on my ring finger. "Will you marry me? I promise you that I will stand by your side forever, and I will protect you."

"Y-Yes!" I exclaimed, and I nearly jumped out of the bathtub, and hugged him. He blushed, and I thought it was so cute. But then I realize that I was still naked.. Stupid brain!

"U-uhm.." Ikuto said, he was trying hard to not look at me, but he was sturggling, I was sure. He reached over to the counter, and grabbed my blue towel. "Here's a towel."

I nodded, and smiled at him. "Uhm, just wait for me outside so I can.. change." He nodded, and swiftly walked out the bathroom. I dried off, and drained the bathtub. After I was done, I walked out of the bathroom, and saw Ikuto on my bed, blushing a little, but he was staring out my window. When he heard me step onto the carpet, he smirked and said, "What are you going to wear, Amu Tsukiyomi?" I blushed.

Honestly, I liked the sound of that. I felt a little guilty of leaving Kukai like that, but I heard that Utau was back in town.. And he liked her. So that's good.

And I liked my new last name, too. Amu Hinamori, to Amu Tsukiyomi. I agreed to marry him, because of the apologies, and the promise. The loving promise.

"Maybe some shorts and a spaghetti strap top." I mumbled, looking through my cabinet. He smirked wider. "I'd _love _to see my fiance in shorts. Yum."

I laughed. "And I love my perverted fiance."

**-Color My World-**

**Ana: Okay, don't freak, okay? There will still be some more drama, and this IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. Let me repeat, THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER.**

**Amu: I'm a Tsukiyomi now? Okay, I need to learn the Tsukiyomi Smirk. xD**

**Ikuto: That's right, my strawberry. -nuzzles her neck-**

**Amu: Ikuto, not now.. Later, when we're in the room..**

**Ana: O.O WHOA..**

**Ikuto: He he he. Please review to see the next chapter, and to get Shugo Chara! keychains!**

**Ana: I really really want one. :( But please review!**

**V  
V  
V  
V**

**Review please! :D Remember, you get the keychains(okay, not really!) and you get to see the next chappie! And I will include the wedding chapter (which won't be for a while lol!)**


	7. Good Things Always End

I Miss His Smirk

_Chapter Six - Good Things Always End_

**Ana: Hi. Sorry I haven't updated in 2 weeks or so, it's just that it's so busy!**

**Amu: Sure.**

**Ikuto: 'Sup. **

**Ana: Uhm, well there's too much soccer drama going on. :( Oh, but it started hailing yesterday! I was all like, "Oh shnap!" and good thing I brought my umbrella. Some of the hail pieces were HEE-UGE! Anyways, this chapter is a little sad. Please read and review. :) I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**UPDATE: Hi, Rheana here. Or Ana. Whichever one. Anyhoo, I'm remaking this chapter since it was rushed, and I'll make it longer and better. :) **

**-Color My World-**

**Amu's POV**

"Hey Ikuto!" I said, and he smirked at me. Of course, with every smirk, I blush.

"You missed me that much?" I nodded, and he leaned down and kissed me on my forehead. I frowned.

"What?" he asked me, but his mouth twitched, as if he was holding in his laughter.

"Kiss me." he just smiled, _smiled, _then leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

"Hey, hey! No public displays of affection!" the supervisor said, while blowing her whistle. We just looked at her, and I mumbled a sorry. She nodded her head, and left and blew her whistle again at a couple who just hugged each other.

"Ugh, they get so annoying now." I groaned. Every time I gave Ikuto a high-five, a hug, or just a kiss on the cheek they would blow their little whistles.

"Just ignore them. Those old ladies are just jealous of us. We have 2 things or more, that they don't have. One," he ticked them off on his fingers. "We have our youth and looks. Two, we have a special someone."

I grinned, and intertwined my fingers with his. "Hey," he looked at me, his sapphire eyes shining. "Do you want to go eat dinner with me tonight?"

"Yeah, sure!" I nodded, and then the bell rang, and we ran to class.

**_During Dinner..._**

"Dang, this steak is good!" I laughed. He just smirked, and he chomped onto his hamburger. I laughed again.

"Hey, can you pass me the ketchup?" I nodded, and handed him the _Heinz _ketchup bottle. He squirted some ketchup on, and placed the bun back onto the patty.

I cut some more pieces from my steak, and I stabbed one with my pork and asked Ikuto, "Ikuto, wanna try?"

"Sure.. But eat it first." I looked at him, confused. Why would he want me to do that? But I didn't ask. I just placed it in my mouth, then all of a sudden, he kissed me. He licked my bottom lip, and I gasped. He took this chance, and his tounge entered my mouth and.. took that small piece of steak.

He then broke the kiss. I was blushing a bright red, and he just smirked and chewed on the steak. He swallowed, and he chuckled. "It taste much better."

"I-Ikuto, that was... gross!" I laughed along with him, and in between his laughs, he said, "You--seemed--to--enjoy--it!"

I had to admit, I _did _enjoy it. But I wouldn't admit it to him.

"But you just did." Damn, I guess I said that out loud.

"Oh, whatever." I smiled, and we continued eating.

**_After Dinner..._**

"Thanks Ikuto, that was an awesome dinner!" I blushed, after I remembered the kiss. He smirked, and I felt like he read my mind.

"Hold on, Amu, okay?" I looked at him, and he said, "I'm going to bring the car to the front, okay?" I nodded, and I sat on the bench, and after he pecked me on the cheek, he walked away, and to his car.

**Ikuto's POV**

After I kissed Amu, I walked quickly to the car. But, I saw someone was in the front seat. My instincts took over, and I got into a fighting stance. I cautiously went over to the front of the car, but then someone grabbed me from behind. I saw who was in the front seat ar that time, and I saw one of my worst nightmares..

Saaya Yamabuki.

I bit the hand that covered my mouth, and elbowed him in the gut. He grunted, and fell to the ground. Saaya opened the door, and had little hearts in her eyes. Disgusting.

"Ikuto-koi!" she screamed. I winced as my sensitive ears picked up the sound.

She unlocked my trunk, and took out my spare clothes I had in there. She pondered through them, then chose a green Hollister shirt that Amu bought for me a while ago.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked her, but I didn't bother waiting for her answer. I just ran to her, took my keys, and ran to the car and drove away from her. She chased after me, like the little slutty idot she was. But, she ran faster, and almost caught up to my car, but I sped up and lost her.

I didn't realize how long it took to get rid of her. It was almost 45 minutes since I left Amu, and I pressed the gas pedal, to go faster. I saw her sitting on the cold bench.

"Amu!" I shouted, relieved she was still there. She looked up, and smiled, but then her smiled disappeared and was replaced with a glare, and a frown. "Where did you go?" she asked. "Sorry," I apologized. "There was some traffic.." She shrugged, then she glared at something behind me.

"What that _slut _doing here?" she growled. I turned around to see Saaya running toward me with my green Hollister shirt. Damn. I think I knew what her plan was, but I didn't have time to explain.

"Ikuto-kunnnn, you forgot your shirt at my apartment." she told me, only smirking when she saw Amu's flustered and surprised face.

"You took that shirt from me--" I was interupted by Amu, who said, "Ikuto, what were you doing at her house?"

"I never went to her house--"

"When he left you to wait for him in the cold to get the car, he quickly went to my house for a quicky with me.. If you know what I mean. Mmm, he's a sex God, I swear." she smiled at her, evilly.

"What the hell, Ikuto? Is that the reason why it took you 45 minutes to get the freaking car?! So you can have sex with that slut?!" she screamed. I wasn't usually scared of Amu, but right now, I was terrified.

"No, I didn't, okay?" I tried to explain to her, but she just "humphed".

"Hey, can I have that ring? It goes well with my wedding ring he gave me." Saaya asked Amu innocently. I looked at her ring, and I could tell she bought it in a quarter machine thing.

"My freaking God," she muttered to herself. "I can't believe I actually thought he forgot about her."

"Amu, believe me!" I cried, but she just shook her head. "I'm going to walk home. It's only a few minutes away."

"No, wait, let me drive you home, and I'll explain--"

"There's _nothing _to explain!" and she ran away from me.

How come every single time everything is absolutely perfect, Saaya or someone has to ruin it?!

I looked at Saaya-- no, I _glared _at her, and she flinched, and ran to me and clung to my arm. I shook her off. I don't usually hurt girls, but Saaya was the exception. I punched her, and she fell to the ground. She had tears in her eyes, and I could really care less about her. I needed to find Amu before she did anything reckless..

I ran, and ran. My feet made heavy footsteps against the concrete. I finally reached her house, and climbed the tree and hopped onto her balcony. Her curtains were closed, and the door was locked. But I could still hear the sobs and hiccups from behind the wall, from Amu.

"Why would Ikuto do this to me? Saaya always comes into the picture, he might as well marry her! If he's willing to cheat on me, he's willing to marry that prostitute!"

She never usually called people names, and when she did, she meant the truth.

"Amu-chan!"I heard her mom and dad pound against her bedroom door. "Why are you crying?"

"None of your freaking business!" she never was this rude, either. "Why would you do this, Ikuto?! WHY?!"

**-Color My World-**

**Amu: Wow. Sort of dramatic.**

**Ana: Yepp. But sorry the fluff or happy-times didn't last long. I mean, I have another story in mind called "My Guardian Witch" but I'm not telling anyone about it just yet. x3**

**Ikuto: What's it about? How'd you get the idea?**

**Ana: Well, it came to me in a dream. And here's the summary: DO NOT COPY, OKAY, PEOPLEZ?!**

**Summary: Hinamori Amu was a part-time guardian witch. She has to protect future wizards/witches. You're not allowed to fall in love with your charge, but what if her new charge is Tsukiyomi Ikuto? She slowly starts to fall in love with him, but does Ikuto like her back? Would the magic world allow it? But most of all, will she be able to protect him from the demon sorceress? AMUTO.**

**DO NOT COPY THIS STORY! Please!**

**Anyhoo, please review. :)**


	8. Where's the Ring?

I Miss His Smirk

_Chapter Eight - Where's the Ring?_

**Mizuki: Hi guys! I wanna thank all my reviewers! It means so much to me~! All the people who have reviewed so far gets a Yoru plushie! -hands them out-**

**Yoru: Nya, that's creepy.**

**Ikuto: I second that.**

**Amu: Me too. But, Yoru is cute..**

**Mizuki: Anyways! Here's chapter seven. :) I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**-Color My World-**

**Amu's POV**

_"Ohohoho!" Saaya laughed, staring at me. I stood there, wondering what was wrong with me. She continued laughing, while holding onto someone's hand. Inside, I felt bad for the person Saaya was with. _

_"You're such a _loser_!" she sneered, and continued laughing. I didn't get what was funny. She was the one who doesn't have Ikuto.._

_A flash of light illuminated the redhead, and I saw dark blue hair. I wondered if it was some huge doll that she brought, but then my breath hitched as I saw the man she was with. _

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto._

_"I-Ikuto?" I stammered, not comprehending what I was seeing. I studied his face, and I saw a handsome smile was on his face. My heart felt heavy -- he never smiled like that when he was with me, he only had that stupid smirk on his face._

_"What?" he chuckled darkly. "You think I would stay with you? A_ virgin_?" he asked me. And he started laughing at my horrified expression. Visions of last night -- when I caught him cheating on me -- clouded my mind, and I supressed a frustrated scream. What the hell was happening? Then, all of a sudden, hundreds of light turned on, and thousands of people surrounded me, Saaya, and him. I recognized some of the faces -- people from my school, kids from the elementary, the Guardians, and random people from the street._

_"Loser!" "Retard!" "Loner!" they all mocked, only portraying an evil smile. I couldn't believe it, even Tadase joined in! Mizuki, Utau, Rima, Kairi-- everyone! _

_"S-Stop!" I yelled back at them. Their cries and shouts were becoming so loud, it irritated me and I felt like I could explode._

_"Hahaha!" they all laughed, mockingly. They pointed their fingers at me, doubling over in laughter. "Loner!"_

_"Stop it!" I looked at Ikuto, expecting him to make them stop. But he just stared back with a smirk. One that was different from the one he usually wore around me, but it was somehow.. evil. Not the teasing way, but it hurt me. "Oh, is the little strawberry's ears starting to hurt?"_

_"Y-Yes!" I yelled, and the shouts grew louder and louder, they were all yelling, "Loser! Retard! LONER!"--_

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. My alarm clock beeped. I woke up, startled. A thin layer of sweat covered my entire body, and my bangs were stuck against my sticky forehead. "Oh, just a dream. Thank God." I muttered. I stood up, my feet touching the cold wooden floor. I instinctively looked at my balcony door, but no one was there. I mean, no one _would _be there, I thought grimly. Obviously, Ikuto chose Saaya over me.

I walked to my bathroom, and flicked on the lightswitch. What I saw in the mirror horrified me. The girl staring back had puffy, red eyes, and there were dried tears on her cheeks. Her hair was a mess, and her face was red. But then I realized it was me.

All that crying finally took a toll on me.

"I hate you, Tsukiyomi." I grumbled to myself. He broke my heart, he was my world.. But...

I didn't even want to think about it. Everytime I tried to think of why he would do that to me, I just had that picture in my head -- Saaya, laughing her ass off while Ikuto just stared at me, allowing what was happening.

"Stupid bitch." I said to myself, while taking off my clothes and tossing them in the hamper. I turned on the shower, and after 15 minutes, I finished my shower. I got one of my towels, and wrapped it around my body. I stepped out of the shower, and dried my hair, fixed my hair, etcetera.

After that, I chose my clothes -- black skinny jeans, black flats with the white bow, a white Hollister shirt, and my black X-hair clips. I applied some makeup, which was just some faoundation and mascara, and I was on my way to school. I grabbed my black backpack, and headed to school, ignoring my Mom's questions. I just didn't feel like answering her questions about why I was crying so hard last night.. It would ruin the mascara, you know?

I fast-walked to school, watching the happy pre-schoolers walk with their young parents. One of them looked at me, and said, "Mommy, she's so prettyful!" she smiled at me.

I nodded, and waved at her. She reminded me a little bit of Yaya, with her bouncy pigtails and brown hair. But, this little girl had blue eyes. Soon enough, the little kid found a red leaf, and she gushed on about how pretty it is.

I continued walking to school. After about 5 minutes, I finally reached the campus. I saw Kukai and Utau making out behind a maple tree -- whoa, hold up. Utau's back?

"Utau?" I asked, and she turned around and blushed. Kukai fiddled his fingers nervously, and I gave him a look that said, "I understand."

"Hey Amu." Utau said, and she gave me a big hug. I whispered in her ear, "It's fine, I gave up on men. You know, temporarily."

"So I can date.." I nodded. She smiled, and I congratulated her on her relationship with Kukai. They resumed kissing, and I just walked away, dumb-founded. What else was going to happen today? Next thing you know, I see Saaya having sex with Ikuto on campus..

...Eww.

The first bell rang, and I walked to my homeroom. I ignored the usual stares of my "peers" and I opened the door, and sat in my seat. About 2 minutes later, I heard someone sitting in the chair next to me. Oh great, I was sort of hoping Tsukiyomi wasn't going to be here today. I just didn't want to deal with him right now. Or ever.

Tsukiyomi poked me, trying to get my attention. I glared at the ring he gave me, and I wanted to take it off and hurl it at his face.

"Amu." he whispered to me. He didn't need to, since the class was so loud anyway. Where was the freaking teacher? "Amu Amu Amu Amu Amu Amu.." he kept poking me, and I whipped my head back and said, "WHAT?!"

"Are you okay?" he asked me. He's such a dumbass. He just cheated on me, made me cry all night, and he thinks I'm OKAY?!

"Just shut up, playboy. We're through." I told him, with as much venom in my voice as possible. He stared at me, confusion in his eyes. Obviously, he was high last night. He still didn't get it. I took off my ring, and through it at my face.

Not _that _felt good.

"What the hell was that for?!" he asked me. His hand held the ring after he picked it up, and was about to hand it back to me, but I just slapped his hand away, and ran out of the classroom. The class didn't even notice.

Soon enough, he followed me, his footsteps echoing behind him. "Amu, I didn't cheat on you!"

. I ran through the hall, until I finally burst through the doors, the cool breeze blowing.

I heard faint footsteps behind me, and I looked behind me and saw someone with dark blue hair running after me. "Shit!" I cursed, and started running as fast as I can through the school, and to my house. But, Tsukiyomi kept up his pace, and soon enough, he was right behind me.

"Leave me alone, Tsukiyomi!" I screamed, but he just shouted back, "No!" But I was a weak runner, and he knew that. Soon, I slowed down, and my lungs burned. My throat was dry, and soon, I collapsed. Oh, I hated my non-athletic side.

"A-Amu!" he shouted in alarm. I fell onto the ground and he rushed over to me. "Are you okay?!"

"No, dammit!" I screamed back. My lungs burned, my breaths got shorter. I yearned for the comforting blackness of fainting, but I think I would be able to black out anytime soon.

I was on the ground for 5 minutes, then I was just tired, and not dying from the lack of oxygen. "Well," Oh God, he's going to talk me out of the breakup decision. "Since we're here..alone.."

"Oh, just shut _up_, Ikuto." I said weakly, my eyes heavy. I was so tired. "I don't want to listen to your excuses. I don't have to listen to you just because I'm too tired to get up."

"Here, just listen, okay?" I didn't say anything, due to the fact that I was so close to falling asleep. "On that night, I was walking to the car, and she took one of my backup clothes from my trunk. I got away from her, but when I came back, it was already 45 minutes since I left you on the bench. I came back, and she planned it all along. I didn't sleep with her, okay?" he explained, but I was exhausted to pay attention.

"Whatever." I murmured. I just wanted to get it over with. I mean.. ugh, I'm just so tired of being mad at him!He carried me bridal-style, then continued on. "You have to believe me, you're my whole world!" He leaned down, and kissed me on the cheek. And, with that kiss on the cheek, I somehow wanted more. I missed his scent, his perverted-ness.

"F-Fine. I forgive you. But you're going to have to jump through a lot of hoops to gain my trust back.." I mumbled, and I fell asleep. He carried me to my house.

**1 hour later**

I woke up to the sound of soft snores next to me. I opened my eyes, and looked to my right. I saw Ikuto right next to me, his face inches away from mine. I looked down, and I saw his right hand clutching mine, and I automatically blushed. I felt a little cold, so I snuggled closer to him. But then, I realized that my shirt was off, and I wasn't wearing my red plaid skirt anymore. But, I was wearing my blue shorts..

He changed them? Pervert! ..I guess they were dirty..

And, I had no shirt, and all that was left was my white undershirt, and underneath that, you can clearly see my blue bra.. Oh God, he probably enjoyed that! Well, he had his fun.

But I was too cold to move, so I just snuggle closer..

"_Amu, _I never knew you wanted to go to the next level.. I always thought you were saving that for our honeymoon." I heard Ikuto's seductive voice purr. I froze, and twitched, and I was about to yell at him, but I stopped myself.

"Hmm? I thought you would yell at me right now." he said, but I just wrapped my arms around him. "I missed you.. And I'l think twice, and ask you what happened before I yell at you."

"You had an epiphany? he asked me. "Sort of." I replied back, and I kissed him gently on his lips. He kissed back, and we broke the kiss due to lack of air.

My head gently hit the pillow, and my eyes fluttered closed. I felt him grab my hand, and slip something cold onto it. I opened my eyes and looked at it. It was the ring. I smiled at him, and said, "I'm sorry for throwing it at your face.."

"I love you." we both whispered to each other. I smiled, and he smiled too, which made me blush. He nuzzled my cheek, and I giggled, and we both fell back asleep.

**-Color My World-**

**Mizuki: I am sort of sad to tell you that this is the last chapter of I MISS HIS SMIRK. I'm sooo sorry that this was a short story, sort of. I'm SOOOO sorry the first 'draft' of this chapter was rushed, but I had to do it. I mean, I only have SO much time on the computer, and there's always people that check on what I'm doing, asking this and that. But whatever, if you liked this story, I think you'll like my new one that I'm making up right now.. I'm sorry if this series was rushed. :( My apoligies.. My newer chappies on other series will be better, I hope!**

**Ikuto: Is there going to be an epilogue?**

**Amu: Is there?**

**Mizuki: Well, yeah. It's going to be about the wedding, and their kids. x3 I enjoyed writing this story a lot. :) Please review! And, don't forget I have a new story that I'm going to post up called "The Guardian Witch"! I have most of it planned out, so I just need to type it online. I wrote the first 2 chapters already. ^__^ **


	9. Epilogue

I Miss His Smirk

_Chapter Nine - Epilogue_

**Ikuto: I love her dress. -points at Amu's dress-**

**Mizuki: HEY! I wanted to start the chat!**

**Ikuto: Well, too bad!**

**Mizuki: Oh, you don't talk to me like that, man-whore!**

**Ikuto: What did you call me?!**

**Amu: God, you guys are already fighting?! It's 7:20 in the morning! What about in the other chapters where you guys were nicer?!**

**Mizuki: Oh, well I'm crazy, okay?! I just had my waffle with icecream on it! :K**

**Amu: .... That explains it.. Well, she doesn't own SC in any way! **

**-Color My World-**

**Normal POV**

"When are you going to be finished, Mizuki-chan?" Yaya whined, her face in a cute pout. She jumped up and down, her short golden dress gently bouncing. Rima rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her sparkly yellow dress.

"Come on, Amu!" Mizuki said. "I'm almost done with your make-up. You look so beautiful." she sniffled. Rima nodded, and Yaya screamed, "Yes she is! When will she be done?!"

"I'm done. Gosh, Yaya." Mizuki stuck out her tounge in a childish way. Yaya stuck out her tounge, too. "I feel like there are two kids in the room." Rima laughed. "Oh my, God, Amu you look so cute!" she gushed.

Amu was dressed in a white wedding gown, and the veil was sort of see-through. It was a strapless dress, and her shoes were white 1/2 inch high-heels. She wore elbow-length gloves that had sequins on the top. The make-up Mizuki put on her wasn't much, but she took such a long time -- she wanted it to be perfect. She put on foundation and some eyeshadow, and some light pink lipstick that matched her hair. And some blush on her cheeks. Her golden eyes sparkled in such a way that a blind man could have felt how happy she was.

Someone knocked on the door, and Yaya went to answer it. "Oh, Kitty-kun!" she squealed, but then she stopped. She started to yell at him, "Kitty-kun can't see Berry-chan!"

Rima and Amu watched, dumbfounded. "Berry-chan?" they both muttered. "It's bad luck, Kitty-kun, to see the bride before you get married!"

"Well," Ikuto stated. "I don't need the 'good luck'. I _know _the marriage will work out perfectly." You can hear the smile in his voice, he was so proud.

"F-Fine." Yaya stammered, and let Ikuto in. Yaya motioned for Rima to come out, and Rima hugged Amu gently, then left.

"How's my bride doing?" Ikuto asked Amu, a smirk evident on his lips. Amu blushed a light shade of red, and Ikuto chuckled. "I'll probably never get over that smirk of yours. And," she added. "You need to teach me the 'Tsukiyomi Smirk'. Utau knows how to do it.." she mumbled.

"Sure I will. On our _honeymoon._ And, that's not all that we're going to be doing.." Ikuto purred, and Amu blushed a bright shade of red. "I-I guess so.." Amu replied.

"Mhmm." he said, while he walked closer to the pinkette, and nuzzled her cheek. She gasped softly, and Ikuto hugged her from behind. He sniffed her strawberry-scented hair, and lightly nipped her ear. His arms were wrapped around her small waist, and she smiled softly.

And at that moment, Amu's dad came in.

"W-What are you doing to my sparrow?! You should be saving that for the honeymoon!" he pouted. A blush slowly spread across Amu's face _again_, and Ikuto smirked.

"Come on, Daddy," Amu said. "An engaged -- I mean, soon to be married -- couple should be able to do that. Now, shoo shoo!" she ushered him out the door, ignoring his whines of protest. "If you hurt my sparrow, I'll hurt you twice as bad!" he bawled, and finally, Amu shut the door. Ten seconds ticked by, as she let her nerves calm down.

"So.." Ikuto purred, and he hugged her from behind again. "Want to continue what we were doing before?"

"Mhmm." Amu replied, un-wrapping his arms, and turning around to wrap her arms around his neck. His lips crashed down on hers, and he smirked into the kiss. It was rough, but passionate. Amu kissed deeper, and Ikuto did, too. They broke the kiss, both panting for air. Amu smiled at him, and he actually _smiled _back at her. They rested their foreheads against each other.

"Amu," Mizuki burst through the door, then she took in the situation. "Oh.. well, sorry to interrupt, but the groom is supposed to go to the altar now.. And here's the bride's dad, and the music is going to start in about eight minutes."

"See you at the altar, Tsukiyomi Amu." he smirked, and walked to the altar. Her father came back, and held out his arm, motioning for Amu to grab onto it.

"Amu," her dad sniffled. "I'm going to miss you.. And remember, tell me if he ever hurts you or cheats on you, because I will hire ten guys to come and beat him to a pulp."

"I-It's okay, Dad." Amu said, trying to stifle a laugh. She thought it was hilarious that he was willing to do that. Rima must have rubbed off on her, and maybe Mizuki. "It's going to work out great. We both love each other, and we're both devoted to each other."

"F-Fine." he said stubbornly. Both of them walked to the veiled opening, and waited for the music to start. Then, the music hit its first note.

"Ready, Dad?" she asked him, happiness evident in her golden eyes. He was surprised to see this much joy in her eyes. "Yes." he replied, and the veil went up into the air, and the crowd stood up from their wooden benches. They stared in awe at the pinkette, the soon-to-be Tsukiyomi Amu. The father and daughter both stepped onto the carpet, and Amu looked straight ahead. The sky was a pink-ish red with a mixture of purple and a little blue. The sun was about to set.

_I'm so happy the church by the beach had a vacant 'wedding spot' on my birthday. _Amu thought happily, as she saw Ikuto standing at the altar with the golden sun behind him, smiling. The waves were crashing onto the beach below, and you can hear some of the seagulls cawing.

The father and daughter finally arrived at the altar, and the father left his daughter. Amu joined Ikuto, her arm through his. The priest started. "And on this beautiful day of September 24, this lovely couple is to be wed..."

While the priest was talking, it soon came to the part for the vows. The sky began to darken, and the stars started to show. It illuminated the top of the cliff where the wedding was happening, and when Amu had to say answer the priest, the white twinkling lights came on.

"Will you, Hinamori Amu, take Tsukiyomi Ikuto to be your lawful husband?" he asked the blushing bride, and she replied, "I do."

"And, will you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, take Hinamori Amu to be your lawful wife?" the priest asked Ikuto, and he said with a strong voice and a proud smile, "I do."

"Then you may kiss the bride!" he smiled joyfully, closing the book closed. Ikuto grabbed Amu firmly, and dipped her, kissing her on the lips. It was slow and intense, and the crowd's whoops and yells didn't disturb them. Amu's face was so red, it would rival a tomato's color. Ikuto just smirked into the kiss, and inside, he was so happy that Amu was now his, and he was now hers.

"Cake-time?" Amu asked Ikuto, and he nodded. "Hungry already?" he asked her, and she just pouted. "I'm not fat." she mumbled, and he just chuckled, "I never said you were."

They went to the cake stand, and Amu's friends -- Rima, Utau, Yaya, and Mizuki-- and Ikuto's friends -- Nagihiko, Kukai, Kairi, and Ryou- -- stood next to them, while their parents and other friends took photos, and the official photographer. Tsukiyomi Amu and Ikuto both cut the cake, and the party started. The cake was chocolate -- of course, much to Ikuto's pleasure -- and the frosting was white and had strawberries on it. In cursive, on the top of the cake, it read, "Just Married - AmuTo!"

Amu blushed. Was that going to be the name of their child? That would be.. interesting.

_**After the "Wedding Party"**_

"Bye, Amu-chan! Have fun with your new life!" Midori, Amu's mother, waved. "Don't forget to pay us a visit now and then!"

Her Papa just cried. "My sparrow g-grew up so FAST!" he sniffled. He looked at Ami, who was 12 years old. "Don't ever get married, okay?"

"What?!" Ami cried. "No way!" Ami crossed her arms. She was a little bit guilty since she already had a little boyfriend named Takuto.

"One, two.. three!" Rima yelled, then everyone started to throw rice at them, and Ikuto protected Amu from the flying rice. The climbed into the limo, and after waving goodbye to their friends and family, they drove off to their new life..

_**5 years later... **_

"Mitsuki!" Tsukiyomi Amu called out. "I'll find you eventually!"

Tsukiyomi Mitsuki giggled from under the dining table. Ikuto sat on the chair, reading the book, "P.S Longer Letter Later".

"Ikuto, why are you reading that book?" Amu asked him, a smile playing on her lips. He just shrugged.

"I thought it was interesting." he mumbled back.

"Mitsuki!" Amu crouched down on the table, and she faked a surprised look. "I found you, Mitsuki-chan!"

Mitsuki giggled, and she crawled out of her hiding place. She stood up, dusting her knees off. "Let's play again, Mommy! I want my little sister to like the game, too!"

Amu smiled, and Ikuto smiled, too. She rubbed her stomach gently. She was 4 months pregnant. It was a surprise that she could bend down without rushing to the bathroom! "Can we name my new baby sister Fluffy?" Mitsuki asked.

"Uhh, sorry honey," Ikuto said, while standing up from his chair and picking her up and swinging her around. "Save that name for your new bunny, okay?" Mitsuki nodded.

"Maybe, we'll name her Minako, or something of the sort, okay?" Amu suggested, pecking Mitsuki on the cheek after Ikuto carried her bridal-style.

"I want it to be Dia!" Mitsuki said. Amu considered it, and agreed. Ikuto did, too.

"That's a nice name.. What about Rikisuda?" Ikuto suggested, and Amu laughed. "Maybe." she giggled.

But in the end, they chose the name Dia.

**-Color My World-**

**Mizuki: Sorry if the "5 years later" part was rushed. I couldn't think of anything at that moment, but I might re-do it. Someday. But, I'm also trying to finish my other stories, such as Wishes and The Past & Present. And once I finish with that, I'll start The Guardian Witch. :)**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Amu: I'm a Tsukiyomi now. KILL ME NOW.**

**Ikuto: ... -snore-**

**Mizuki: Hehe! My plan will go into action! -kicks Ikuto in the 'chickenas'- (chickenas= "Happy Sacks")**

**Ikuto: OUCH, DAMNIT MIZUKI!**

**Mizuki: -innocent- Oh, what did I do?**

**Ikuto: Oh, I know what you did, little nerdy-pants!**

**Mizuki: Well, whatever you say, man-whore!**

**Ikuto: WHAT?!**

**Mizuki&Ikuto: -bickering-**

**Amu: -sigh- Whatever. Please review~**

**Mizuki: Oh HELLZ NO, YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME A NERD!**

**Ikuto: But I DID! **

**Mizuki: But, if I WASN'T the person I am today, then you wouldn't have gotten married in this story!**

**Ikuto: ... =___=" Damn.**


End file.
